fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blonda Fairywinkle
- Nurse = }} |gender = Female |haircolor = Brunette (Dyed as, Blonde) |species = Fairy |age = Immortal |occupation = Actress |affiliations = Fairywinkle family Cosma/Fairywinkle family |homeworld = Fairy World |residence = Fairywood |parents = Big Daddy (father) Mrs. Fairywinkle (mother) |grandparents = Grandpa Fairywinkle (grandfather) Nana Cadabra (grandmother) |siblings = Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma (sister) |others = Poof (nephew) Piero and Carmino (uncles) Cousin Guido (cousin) Cosmo Cosma (brother-in-law) |loveinterests = Juandissimo Magnifico |first = Blondas Have More Fun! |last = Fairy Idol |voiced by = Julia Louis-Dreyfus (Blondas Have More Fun!) Tara Strong (Big Wanda, Fairy Idol) |goal = To win the Zappy Award |godchildren = Timmy Turner (formerly)}} Blonda Viena Fairywinkle is Wanda's "identical yet somewhat hotter" twin sister who, according to Wanda, chose the easy life of becoming an actress. Blonda stars in a Fairy World soap opera called "All My Biceps", which is also Jorgen's favorite show. She is a direct parody of Susan Lucci. Character Blonda looks almost exactly like Wanda except that she has blonde hair, which is actually dyed that way. She is the only fairy in Fairywood that has never won a Zappy Award and was one of the judges on Fairy Idol, where it was revealed that she isn't a natural blonde. She was thought up by Butch Hartman's daughter Carly. Description Being twins, Blonda is almost completely identical to Wanda in appearance, but she is usually shown wearing much more expensive looking clothing, and has blonde hair which was revealed to be a dye job. Her real hair color is brunette (as shown in Fairy Idol). Personality She has been known to be more self-centered and vain compared to her sister, Wand,a and always believed she had it harder than Wanda for her life as an actress, although in the end it was all resolved, however shortly after they began to make-up, they soon began to hate each other again after Blonda's Zappy actually turned out to be Wanda's. She is secretly bitter when it comes to the fact that she had never won a Zappy before, while every other fairy has. Background Blonda first appears in the episode "Blondas Have More Fun!" where her existence is first revealed. She and Wanda switch places after an argument over who has the harder life. Blonda acts as Timmy's godmother, while Wanda becomes a Fairywood actress. In the end, they agree that both their lives are hard, and temporarily reconcile, but when Wanda wins an award that was meant for Blonda, they quickly begin to bicker again. This was her only prominent appearence. In the episode "Big Wanda", after Blonda and Wanda's father Big Daddy disappears, Wanda is given control of her family's "magic garbage recycling" business. She asks why Blonda was not picked, whom appears on a television screen talking about her father's disappearance, and how she will use it to motivate her soap opera character, although Blonda cannot remember her father's name. Wanda turns the television off and agrees to run the family business. Blonda appears again in "Fairy Idol" as a judge for the competition of the same name, but does not play much of a role, and is voiced by Tara Strong (Timmy's voice actress) as opposed to Susan Blakeslee (Wanda's). She is one of the many characters that has not been talked about or appeared since the birth of Poof, whose birth she was strangely absent for. References See also *Blondas Have More Fun! *Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma *Fairywinkle family *Zappy *Fairy Idol (TV Show) *Fairywood *Anti-Blonda Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairies Category:Celebrities Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Characters voiced by Susan Blakeslee Category:Cosma/Fairywinkle family Category:Magical